Hope
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: So our Robin Bennet or Mrs. Norrie has gotten back to her real life with ol' Norrie but what will happen when they have to face ATW with Mercer instead of Bucket with two hostages at risk.....and munchkins too? With an ol' love of Robin's too? R&R!
1. Shipwreck Cove We Go!

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick15

'Ello Mates! This is the second series following "Destiny" with my character Robin Bennett and Norrie with the POTC crew. So, Robin and Norrie have to face ATW but Bucket is dead b/c Jackie killed him off b/c of all the drama from "Destiny" so Mercer took his place with a hostages of Governor Swann and Davy Jones with the ATW plan and along with all their kiddos will Birdie, Norrie, Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Liz, Barbossa and the other crew from Sao Feng (who doesn't betray them) stop all of this? R&R! -Robin

Norrie's p.o.v. 

_Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

Since I and everyone have started to sail to Shipwreck Cove…Robin hasn't said a word to me!

All I hear is her beautiful voice sing my three girls to sleep in my moon lit darkness on the upper deck while she's on steer duty.

_The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!_

"James?"

I jump to hear Liz calling me from behind as I lean against the railing looking at the sea belong me.

"L-Liz" I say a little shaky as she leans over the railing beside me, "how is Robin?"

"She's fine…." Liz whispers slowly while twirling a strand of hair in-between her fingers, "…she's just having mood swings"

"Really?" I reply quickly with a hint of shock in my voice, " I had no idea!"

Liz looked away for a moment and I saw that she was looking at Darcy with her son and as he tells her one year old a story.

"Yes, I did the same to Mr. Darcy over there" Liz said slyly turning around with her back to the railing as she leaned on it, ". …While I was pregnant with little Jacob over there I used to have those sudden mood swings as well"

I smile at my childhood friend's tender expression as she sees her husband coo to her son.

"How's your family?" I say suddenly trying to break tension, " Jane okay, last time I saw her she was mourning over her last husband death"

"S-She's fine as well" Liz choked through forming soft tears, "…she just lost her baby though"

"Liz…." I start before she waves a hand for me to stop and walks away.

I sigh and look up to see Robin at the top deck steering in shaking tears.

_Birdie…_

* * *

Robin's p.o.v 

"Y-Yo ho, haul together…hoist the colors high"

I have been singing for a while my kids just love this song and don't seem to be sleeping good.

"Heave ho thieves and beggars never say we die"

I remember when my mom sang it to be me… we both ended up singing it every night to each other all the way to her death.

And my cousins learned it as well including Jane.

_Jane…_

"Jane…." I whisper looking down to see my hands shaking and feel a tears fall on my arm, "…I-I'm sorry"

It seems Bucket killed her husband Charles Bingley because he and Bingley were friends until he found out what was going on with the chest and told Jane and the rest of Bennett's…and Bucket got his revenge.

"Robin…"

I look down to see James walking up to the upper deck and I look into his eyes all the way as he ends up right beside me.

"Birdie…" He says wrapping his arms around my shaking body.

"N-No…"

And then….

"SHIPWRECK COVE KIN-…. I MEAN QUEENIE!" Jack booms from the deck as everyone starts for the front of the ship to look at the island.

_Shipwreck Cove and the Brethren Court_…**help!**

T.B.C.

Good start huh? Well R&R and give me some ideas I just started I want this one to be better than the last! -Robin


	2. King Robin Norrie's plan

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz "JazzTrumpet", "DutchessNorrie", and "Lord commodore Norry"! So, here we are at Shipwreck Cove with Robin as Pirate King! What will happen…will they fight or will Steve find them and ruin it? Opps my bad….I let that slip! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"_SHIPWRECK COVE KIN-…. I MEAN QUEENIE!" Jack booms from the deck as everyone starts for the front of the ship to look at the island._

_Shipwreck Cove and the Brethren Court…__**help!**_

I look up at James who is already looking nervous and I smile weakly pulling out of his protective death grip.

"I-I'm fine…. shall we?"

I retreat down to the deck just as Jack runs right into me.

"ROBBIE!" He cries between wheezy breaths pointing at the ramp to the land, "…Blondie is here!"

_Blondie…oh buggar…_

"Oh buggar…"

I run down the ramp to see Steve at the bottom of it in his famous navy uniform on pointing a pistol right at my forehead.

"EVERYONE DROPS THEIR WEAPONS…Queenie shall we?" He snaps slyly winking at me.

…_Oh heck no…Oh wait!_

"Hello Stevie," I chuckle walking down as he backs up with terror in his eyes because he knows I know something he didn't want me to.

"You know you won't shoot me with that" I say pointing the gun down, "…and you don't know anything about what this whole thing is because… Mercer didn't inform ye yet"

Steve looks away crossing his arms whispering, "he knows I would get all the glory"

"Please…. he already killed all you men and now is coming after…. you" I snap pushing him slightly, "so I know what you thought I didn't and at the fact that also…. he is framing you for all the crimes he's committed before you die"

"NO!"

"Uh…. YES!"

And…BANG!

"ROBIN!"

I fall and grin faking being shot in the side…because you know Steve isn't good at this stuff.

Norrie in three…two…one….

"EDISON!" James cries jumping on him and both fall into the water.

Plan 1 complete… 

"Come on King Robin Norrie" Jack chuckles pulling me up and dragging me into the Cove with everyone else behind us.

* * *

_Plan 2…. Brethren Courts Plan_

We all walk in and I see the table…minus The Brethren Court…and Mercer standing on top of the Brethren's table.

"Hello King Norrington…. lets make parlay shall we?" Mercer hissed coming down from the table and standing face to face with me.

I was about to lose it!

"Where's the Brethren Court?!" I snap grabbing his collar tight, "…you couldn't have killed them all!"

Mercer gave me that smuggest of all smirks I have ever seen and whispered into my ear, "They have all been informed I'm here and… pointed their ships back with tails between their legs"

"Can we talk then," I whisper back into his, "…_without…_ _any_ weapons or comrades"

"Deal"

…_Plan 2…failed…buggar…_

T.B.C.

Sorry I thought this one should be funny…and here's the plan. Plan 1: Get Steve back, Plan 2: Brethren Court Plan, Plan 3: Mercer Take Down! And then go from there but it will go rocky as they go along so R&R! to see! -Robin


	3. Deal Dread

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick15

So Mercer and Robin are trying to make a compromise…. _yea right_! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"_**NO!" **_

Mercer and I have tried to make a deal all night long but all it has let to is me punching him in the nose.

"Well Miss King of the Pirates…" Mercer whispers pulling me to the floor jerking open the door, "…. THIS MEAN WAR!"

"ROBIN!"

I sigh whacking my head on the floor just as James and the rest run in pulling me up off the floor hugging me.

"Birdie…." James whispers into my ear as he sits me on the Brethren Court meeting table looking me over for scratches and bruises, "…did you make a deal at all?"

I sigh just waiting for the big boom, "…nope"

* * *

We all walk out on deck to find the crew captured and Mercer and Edison standing in front of them…. holding my kids to knives!

"MERCER…EDISON!" I boom over all the confusion as James restrains me from striking, "…. let…them…. go…NOW!"

I look at my daughters who are all crying expect…my Moll's who put on my famous brave face.

"Do we have an accord King?" Mercer chuckles slyly pushing them into my arms…and pregnant stomach, "…you're children…for the chest"

I look down at my stomach and hold it along with my kid's hands hissing, "…Savvy"

* * *

Norrie's p.o.v. 

Robin sighs as Mercer jerks the chest from my hands in the captain's cabin and walks out and knocking her to the ground just before he slams the door.

"Robin…." I whisper as she stands up and walks over burying her face into my chest.

"I-I can't take this anymore"

"Sorry Birdie…. sorry"

_We need a miracle…_

T.B.C.

(Sniffles)

Darn it Mercer and Edison…. they took the chest and threatened Robin's family and life of her child…we need a miracle like Norry said…guess who it is? Bwhahaha…. R&R and find out! -Robin


	4. Our Miracle

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Sorry for the wait, got real busy but here we go! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

_Plan 3: Mercer Take Down plus Our Miracle: Maddie and Abby Sparrow!_

"Oh no Birdie…. not them!" James cries as Maddie and Abbey, our miracle, arrives in a long boat the week after Mercer stole the chest.

"Maddie and Abbey are the only thing we got besides…. Moll's," I sigh as I stand from the chair I have been sitting in for an hour while James and I argue in our captain's cabin.

_That got 'em!_

"Robin Elizabeth Norrington!" James cries standing up from his chair and grabbing me by the arms, "You would put our first born Molly Lily Marie in that kind of danger"

"She's like her mommy ain't she?" I chuckle kissing him on the nose, "…. and besides she has already vowed to keep Gracia and Jane safe…. why would I disrespect that?"

"Fine" James sighs hugging me close, "bring them in here"

_Too late…._

"Great decision Jamie!" Maddie cries as she and Abbey burst through the door.

"I love you guys!"

_Plan 3…. bring it!

* * *

_

Norrie's p.o.v 

Two hours after Madelyn and Abbey arrival, Robin and they all had this plan 3 planned out!

I watch in pure awe as my wife yells orders to us all as if she isn't a pregnant Queen of piracy…. but the very spirited girl I fell for so long ago.

"TAKE WHAT YOU CAN!" Robin cries as the whole crew chuckles because almost falls because of her every grower larger tummy, "…I'm waitin'?"

"GIVE NOTHING BACK!"

"I love you Birdie," I mouth at her when she looks my way and she giggles with a blush but her eyes are pure determination.

_Mercer and Edison…may my Birdie take mercy on you!_

T.B.C.

HEHE! Plan 3 for the take down ……I don't know yet but tomorrow it will happen…. promise! R&R! -Robin


	5. Like Robin, like Molly Lily Marie

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz you guys you make me so happy to be able to write and not be discouraged…So Birdie and Norrie found there miracle for this ATW fight but…what if they had to run into Mercer and Edison on a fancy rich snob island b/c Molly went after them and was kidnapped the night after Robin said all those fightin' words? R&R! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v 

_Plan 3…is BACKFIRED!_

"Moll's gone!" I scream as James and Jack stand before me and sit her tricorn hat on my lap.

"Yes love… j-just last night we suspect" Jack whispers almost in a whimper and in close to tear kohl eyes.

I continue to stare at Moll's hat until Jack's right eye gets watery and a tear falls.

"Jack Christopher Sparrow…"I chuckle as Jack whips the tiny tear away and look down at his boots, "…. are ye goin' soft lovely?"

"SHUT IT MRS. WIGGY!" Jack cries grabbing Moll's hat from my hand and slamming the door to James and my cabin.

James chuckles as he lays down beside me on our bed and whispers, "Jack really loves her"

"So it would seem…." I laugh shaking me head before we both jump at our door being flung open and revealing our other two daughters.

"MOMMY…. DADDY!" my seven year old and five year old Gracia and Jane scream jumping into James' arms, " WE KNOW WHERE MOLLY IS…. BUT SHE SAID NOT TO TELL!"

_James' kids I swear…_

"Okay my lil loves where is she?" James coos hugging them close while they sit on his knees.

"An island called de Bourg isle," Gracia says in her adult voice holding her head up high, "…you can't say that Janie"

"She's my kid," James chuckles hugging Gracia close as Jane gets off his right knee and crawls into my arms, "…. she's yours"

" Janie…. teach daddy what I taught you" I whisper as my five year old whips her soft tears and crawls over to James and kicks in the knee with the heel of her dress shoe.

"How was that mommy?"

"Perfect," I chuckle leaning over and whispering into James' ear, "whose kid is she now again?"

James whimpers as Gracia and Jane run out laughing and he glares as I put a finger to my ear.

"P-Pay b-back…w-will c-come m-my s-sweet B-Birdie"

I stand and jerk open the door laughing so hard my head whips back and I cry as I slam the door, "…. OH YEA I AIN'T WEARING A DRESS TO THAT ISLAND NEITHER JAMIE!"

_De Bourg lady…you won't like Moll's!_

* * *

Molly's p.o.v 

"Let me get this straight…. I have to wear that mate?" I laugh as Edison pulls out a big fluffy girly pink gown dress for Mercer's baquet dinner.

"Yes"

"And I'm my daddy's girl" I chuckle slapping the ugly thing from Edison's shaking hands, "…you are a wimp just like Robin said"

"Robin?"

"Yes the woman that gave me life…and will take yours away after mine if you make me wear that…that nasty little buggar"

"Why do you call your mother by her first name?" Edison asks shakily crossing a leg over the other, "she would never approve"

"Uh she would and thanks for your help Eddie boy"

"NO!" Edison cries grabbing my arm as I grip the doorknob, "she wouldn't and won't rescue you…Mercer is going to murder her…and the rest of you pitiful crew"

I grin from ear to ear as I look over Edison's shoulder at the room's round window as my mom's face appears waving at me.

"Look behind you blond haired baboon"

Edison turns just as my mom jumps into the room with my dad and Uncle Jackie.

"AH!"

"Goodness Miss Edison didn't mean to frighten ya"

_My mom is my hero…. literally! _

T.B.C.

The battle is in the next two or three chapters and the end will rock hard! WOAH! R&R! -Robin


	6. Battle pt 1

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Okay it's been a while since I did this so here it goes…. R&R! -Robin

Molly's p.o.v 

"Let me get this straight…. I have to wear that mate?" I laugh as Edison pulls out a big fluffy girly pink gown dress for dinner.

"Yes"

"And I'm my daddy's girl" I chuckle slapping the ugly thing from Edison's shaking hands, "…you are a wimp just like Robin said"

"Robin?"

"Yes the woman that gave me life…and will take yours away after mine if you make me wear that…that nasty little buggar"

"Why do you call your mother by her first name?" Edison asks shakily crossing a leg over the other, "she would never approve"

"Uh she would and thanks for your help Eddie boy"

"NO!" Edison cries grabbing my arm as I grip the doorknob, "she wouldn't and won't rescue you…Mercer is going to murder her…and the rest of you pitiful crew"

I grin from ear to ear as I look over Edison's shoulder at the room's round window as my mom's face appears waving at me.

"Look behind you blond haired baboon"

Edison turns just as my mom jumps into the room with my dad and Uncle Jackie.

"AH!"

"Goodness Miss Edison didn't mean to frighten ya"

_My mom is my hero…. literally!_

"Robin!"

My mother gasps fast and pulls out a sword just as Edison lunges toward her.

Then…BANG!

I scream out as Edison gets shot by Mercer and falls down dead instead of my due any moment with child mommy.

"Mercer!" Mom cried pointing her sword at him dramatically, "…you will pay!"

"AHHHHH!" Mercer cries moving straight for my mom's big tummy and I and my father both knock him down to the ground.

"Let me go you idiots!" Mercer cries flapping his arms and hitting dad and me as my mom and Jack run out onto the deck.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" We hear my mom scream, "…. JAMES IT'S HERE!"

"BIRDIE!"

"NOW THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN!"

T.B.C.

OH BOY WRITER'S BLOCK AND A BATTLE! LoL don't worry it will get even better! R&R! -Robin


	7. Battle pt 2

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick15

HAPPY V-DAY (THAT WAS YESTERDAY!) PPL'S! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should…boy problems and school all mixed up into stress and crap but anyhow, here's comes a baby and a battle! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"JAMES…. IT'S HERE!" I scream falling down onto my knees in the middle of a deck.

"BIRDIE!" I hear James scream from inside the captain's cabin and comes out just as I try to warn him that Mercer is about to shot him.

" NORRIE MOVE!" Jack cries pushing James just in time to get shot himself.

I faint and see James running toward me and Jack locking his teary eyes with my closing ones.

"J-Jack!"

* * *

Robin's dream p.o.v. 

_I'm stuck…I can't move my legs!_

_Wait someone is in front of me…please be James._

"_J-James?"_

"_No child…this is Tia"_

_I can see her the dark skin and hair and horribly decayed teeth…yuck! _

"_W-Why can't I move Calypso?"_

"_You're dieing"_

"_WHAT NO…. STOP IT…SAVE ME!"_

"_Only you can if you…push!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Push Robin!"_

"_WHAT TIA!"_

"_PUSH BIRDIE PLEASE!"_

"_JAMES!"_

_I can see him now those bright green emeralds and my daughters and…. and my large stomach…THAT HURTS!

* * *

_

Robin's p.o.v. 

"**AHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

"It's _another_ girl!"

"Great job Birdie!"

"What?"

I open my watery eyes and to see James kissing my forehead and a tiny little life being put into my arms…. and its crying…. crying…CRYING!

"Oh mommy she is beautiful" I hear my seven year old Gracia whisper running her tiny hand over the little creature's tiny head, "…that's my baby sis"

I chuckle as I look at James to Gracia, Jane, and Molly to Jack and Liz then to the little baby girl in my arms.

The baby was small with bright little red spots coming out of her head and she look up at me to reveal my big aqua orbs full of tears.

"Elena Patrice Norrington" I whisper kissing her soft forehead, "I love you…._ please_ stop crying"

Everyone chuckles as I lean up and put Elena into James' arms and kiss his nose whispering, "Say hello to your fourth daughter"

James looks at me in shock then down at Elena and laughs in flowing tears.

"S-She's very beautiful Birdie"

"Just like you" I joke as I pull Gracia and Jane into my lap, "but they are beautiful like me…and Moll's too"

"Why is she so special mommy?" Janie whispers in my ear.

"She looks just her daddy expect she has my aqua eyes"

"And has red hair lovely" Jack chuckles getting my joke and observation.

I smile as James stands and walks out of the room whispering to his newborn red haired baby girl.

"I think they like each other Mom" Moll's chuckles closing the door behind James, "we should give them a moment…. right Aunt Liz?"

Liz whose eyes never left me and are burning a hole in my face walks up and kissing me on the forehead.

"Congrats Robbie but…can I hold her?"

"Knock yourself out"

Liz, Moll's and Gracia and Janie all exit with a slam of the door leaving Jackie boy and me.

"Soooooo…" I say with sharp sarcasm, " Did we kill Mercer?"

Jack laughs hugging me and whispering into my ear slyly, "Oh yea…but now you got James's mother and your aunt to worry about when we return"

"Buggar"

Now that Mercer is done and over with we have to explain to everyone why this happened, I need to know how it ended, and a new Norrie baby to show off…HELP ME!

T.B.C.

Sorry for the rush of ATW but it will kinda of hard mixed with my material but this will get good with James' mother and Aunt Bennett and a new Bucket kid to grab a hold of Moll's! R&R! -Robin


	8. Battle pt 3

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz "DuchnessNorrie", "JazzTrumpet", and "LORD commodore Norry" all ya's reviews make me story and day more bright and creative so thankz a million and those also who read thankz too you all rock out loud…R&R! here's Norrie's mom, Birdie's aunt and crazy family, and FUSSY ELENA! (and more babies to come after her too!) -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"Elena Patrice please stop crying baby!" I cry in a soft whisper at my screaming four-day-old baby, "Daddy and I need sleep for your crazy family sake"

Every since Elena was born I haven't gotten any sleep, James had been working more and more to get us home earlier than planned for the baby and my other daughters need my care as well.

…_HELP!!!!!_

We had to battle Mercer, than pregnancy, now a fussy baby and a headache to come from my family.

"It's okay Birdie…." James whispers in my ear seductively, "…we can just give her to her uncle"

I smirk wildly at James' comment and race out the door still smirking evilly and into Jack's room.

"Jackie?" I whisper closing the door behind and spotting him reading a book intently, "…a-are you _r-reading_?!"

Jack looks up and grins sitting down the book on the nightstand and taking Elena from my limp arms…and_ she quits screaming!_

"That's right my little Ellie…" Jack coos to the now sleeping Elena Patrice, "…. Ye love your uncle Jackie Sparrow"

I chuckle at the "little Ellie" comment and hug Jack shaking my head whispering, "…_ You_ read?"

"Aye I do"

I blink one, twice, three times and still see Jack lies back onto to his bed with little Ellie sprawled on his chest and grabs the book again.

"W-What are you reading?"

Jack holds up the leather bond book and grins, "Its ye book your wrote and never showed anyone…expect me and Liz"

"W-WHAT?!"

I put my pen in the field and wrote how Charlie and Rose (James and I) met and how their status, rich and poor, caused them to fight for their love.

I never talk or think about my novel because I heard James say so many of his riches friends try to write and miss the whole point of it…. so I lost all the meaning and passion for it.

"So lovely I think its great and the ending that gives you a hint you will write a sequel…maybe?" Jack chuckles pouting for good measure, "fine…. but you go to church with us when we get back to Port Royal and I'll start again"

"We have an accord lovely"

"LAND HO!"

"And relatives I need support to face"

"I hate it when you do this me"

"I love ye uncle Jackie!"

"_**BUGGAR!"**_

T.B.C.

Oh boy Robin's family and James' too…oh what a tangle web I weave…. and a new nickname Robin will give James when he makes her wear dresses for a some balls! (and they are king and queen remember) R&R! -Robin


	9. Of course you realize this means war!

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Sorry for the delay I have had so much drama and stress that I cant seem to do anything anymore…DANG IT ALL! Anyhow, thankz "DuchnessNorrie", and "JazzTrumpet" love ya'lls work and thankz for lovin' mine…. and here we go Robin and Norrie face…. their families and a FANCY PRISSY BALL WITH DRESSES! R&R! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"MY DARLING SON…. JAMES DEAR I'VE MISSED YOU!"

James didn't get but one foot on the shore when his mother, Carolina Norrington, attacked his with hugs, kisses, and an endless babble of questions…but got quiet all of a sudden when her big innocent sky blues landed on me.

_My "improper unladylike clothes"…._

But…

"Is that another b-baby?" Carolina said in a whimper hugging me and running a hand along Elena Patrice's soft bright red head, "…s-she looks just like James"

I looked at James who was smirking with pride and then back to Carolina's shocked face and chuckled, "…Sure is"

"W-What is her name…and where Molly Lily Marie, Gracia Ann Jacquelyn, and little Jane Violet Elizabeth?" Carolina said in her regular sunny velvet voice annoying me with saying my children full names…likes she _always _does.

"Elena Patrice Norrington…. and the girls are on the ship" I smirked knowing Momma Norrington hated, no **despised**, my ship for forever now, "…wanna go and get 'em?"

Carolina face went pale and grabbed Elena from my arms cradling her like a shield and whispered, "NO…no dear Robin Elizabeth…I need to watch the little one you seem _so _exhausted"

James chuckled at her saying my full name (UGH!) and walked up and hugged his mom whispering something that made her run in haste back towards town.

"Yea I would love to make you _so_ exhausted…running from my sword woman!" I whispered with a huff as James ran his fingers through my hair in "torture" for my affection.

"Birdie…"

"Sorry but that woman makes me so, so…stop kissing me Wiggy!" I barked not getting through half way through my venting when James started to kiss my neck, "…I will not wear a…dress!"

James chuckled low in his throat and walked back up the plank to the ship leaving me to vent more.

"I HAVE FREEDOM YOU KNOW!" I cry whipping around to see James in front of me with a frilly bright pink dress complete with big puffy sleeves and feathers for my hair, "…HECK NO!"

"Welcome to the Norrington Family Dinner Party my sweet Birdie"

"Of course you realize this means war!"

_Robin Bennett v.s. Big Frilly Pink Dress!_

T.B.C.

HEHE! Robin has to wear a dress…lets see how this goes with goin' to Norrie's families dinner party for their arrival back…and Lord Bucket's secret son who has a shock for all of us! R&R and find out! -Robin


	10. Pink Frilly Dress VS Robin!

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz "DuchnessNorrie" or "Vilofied" hehe, "JazzTrumpet", you guys rock and help so much with this story so thankz! R&R! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"JAMES NORRINGTON I WILL MURDER YOU!!"

I was screaming furiously at Jamie (James) as he smiled devilishly at me while I'm in that ugly pink frilly dress.

"You will enjoy this Birdie…" James whispered kissing my nape, "…promise"

As I looked at myself in the full link mirror in front of me I giggle as James puts on his wig for the first time in about a year.

"Our first party in a year or so and that wig still looks goofy!" I chuckle putting my mother's pink diamond hair clip in my soft brown locks.

James glares and suddenly our bedroom doors get ripped back with our little Janie standing there with little Elena in her arms who is crying like no tomorrow.

"MOMMY! DADDY! She won't quit!" Jane screamed in panic as lil Elena Patrice continued to wail and ball up her tiny fists with all her might.

James and I locked eyes and thought up a solution and each took a daughter.

James cradled Janie in his arms as she shook in fear and I took the screaming Elena and cradled her.

"Okay…. okay sweet pea enough crying…" I cooed with a giggle as I walked over and opened the balcony doors to reveal the fresh sea air, "…I know what you want"

Elena's cries halted and she cooed with happiness as a breeze flew in and hit us both.

"That's my girl" I whispered kissing her soft red head, "…this what I always did too"

"Really?" I heard James and Janie say in unison.

"Aye"

_Yo, Ho Yo Ho, What a pirate Elena will be!_

* * *

Susan Norrington's p.o.v. 

"Yes that table should be set up in there"

"No those desserts go in that pallor"

_UGH…so much planning and without James here I'm lost!_

_James Jonathan Norrington…I should kill you for going out in that battle and dieing!_

"It feels like an eternity Christine" I sigh looking at my doubty, shy assistant Christine Smith, "… James or John as I called him would have been here right now helping me with this stress if that war hadn't of taken him from me and James Christopher"

"M-Madam…if you don't mind me s-saying…didn't you two q-quail a lot?" Christine said in a nervous voice adjusting her glasses and clutching tightly to the written plans for the party.

"Yes…but that doesn't mean that our love wasn't there too" I said with a giggle remembering how John used to not let me lift a finger in preparation of these annual Norrington Family gatherings, "…and I admit we did quail…a lot…but every time we did that make up was sweeter with every "I'm sorry" and kiss"

Christine sighed with happiness at the thought of my romantic memories but her face went grim suddenly thinking that she was twenty-six and still wasn't wed off yet.

"Christine!" I said sternly making her jump in fear dropping all the plans onto the marble floor.

"S-S-Sorry madam…. f-forgive me" Christine whispered in a stutter as she got onto her knees like a slave and started to pick up the scattered papers.

"Forgive me instead dear girl…" I apologized embarrassed as everyone started to look our way as I helped with the mess, "…I only was going to say you can go and pick out a dress for the ball tonight…. since you are a very hard worker and deserve a break…. our family gathering is your reward"

Christine beamed from ear to ear when I said dress and ball and squealed a "thank you" and ran off but returned confused at the location of a dress.

"Oh my dear girl you're not to worry" I chuckled giving the party plans to a servant and approaching my excited assistant, "…my daughter-in-law should help you with that dilemma "

_Pay back sweet pirate-in-law!_

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

James and I were just about ready to leave, kids dressing and Elena calmed down, when my sweet mother-in-law comes to the door requesting a dress from my wardrobe of "beautiful dresses".

"For who?!" I ask frustrated because we were just about to leave and if we didn't leave soon my daughters would get bored and flare with anger because they would have to remain in the drawing room and can't move until Jamie calls them (not my idea!), "…surly you don't need one… you have dresses that cost more that all of mine combined!"

Momma Norrie giggles and hugs me before making her way inside with a young woman straying behind her nervously.

"This is who needs one…." Susan said patting the shy young woman's shoulder, "…she is not going to fit into mine Robin Elizabeth"

"Oh…. yes!" I chuckle kicking myself for jumping to conclusions and probably scaring this girl more than she already is, "…and sorry…it is nice to meet you…. you?"

"C-Christine S-Smith you're h-highness" The young woman replies bowing to me (ugh!), "…and you too King Norrington"

James smiles at Christine and then locks eyes with me and mentally says," Be nice Birdie!"

"Nice to meet you Christine" I giggle as she leans back up and I shake her small pale hand, "…and don't worry you don't have to bow to me…unless your were Jack Sparrow of course"

"Ha ha very funny your highness" Christine chuckles letting out a very sweet giggle, "…I have heard you and Captain Sparrow are as thick as thieves"

"Too thick I'm afraid" James sighs as he quietly leads Susan into the drawing room before she can comment on my friendship with pirates, "…come along Mother the girls will want to see you…nice to meet you Christine have fun finding a dress with Birdie"

"B-Birdie?"

"Yea that's me…. you know Robin is the name of a bird…. Birdie?" I giggle as Christine blushes in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm s-sorry" Christine squeaks in a whisper lowing her head down, "…. I wish I had a nickname and a husband at that"

I stop dead in my tracks at the end of the stairs and turn to see Christine's violet eyes in tears.

"Oh Christine I'm so sorry…" I whisper hugging her and wiping her tears, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad……in fact I don't even see why you're worried"

Christine looks at me in pure confusion as I look at her debated her outfit.

"W-What?!" Christine stutters looking with fear in her violets.

"You just so pretty I don't even know what dress would do you justice" I laugh patting her shoulder, "…you're beautiful don't let anyone tell you any different"

Her violets light up with happy tears and she then bear hugs me running up the stairs.

"Then let's find one shall we!"

_Another me in process Jamie…_

* * *

Jack Sparrow's p.o.v. 

"Are you kidding me lovely?!"

Me crew and I docked in Port Royal just yesterday when we are invited to a ball from Moll's…because Norrie can't let this tradition die.

"Come on Uncle Jackie…there has got to be a _real _true love out there for you" Moll's whines slamming her fist on my desk in me captain's cabin, "…think of your daughter…my mom can't be her mum!"

"Mary was-," I tried explain before she grabbed my collar made me chocolate browns stare into her furious aquas…just her mum's.

"Mary left you for some Italian man!" Moll's cries knocking me down back into my chair, "…you deserve to move on and live your life over again find true love and give your daughter siblings"

"Buggar…fine I will go!"

"Yea I love ya Uncle Jackie!!"

_What have I done?!_

T.B.C.

Okay the ending aint very pretty but I will work harder promise…. b/c I looked back over my work…**and I suck!** So this summer or maybe sooner I will redo my whole series for you're better viewing pleasure lol…. R&R! More to come soon! -Robin


	11. Love and Dance with Mysteries! pt 1

Hope

Hope

By: Batman'ssidekick16

Okay love is in the air in this one…and maybe talk about Bucket's secret son finally! R&R! And ENJOY and…_**GO SEE IRON MAN ROBERT DOWNEY JR. IS HOTT!**_ -

Robin

Christine's p.o.v. 

"Okay I'm coming out"

Robin and I have spent hours looking for the perfect dress and now I'm walking out to meet the Norrington's family.

I wince as I walk out from behind the double doors to Robin's room and close my eyes when I start to walk down the stairs to everyone at the end of them in the foyer and……….they are all in…**AWE!**

"My word Miss Christine" King Norrington chuckled wrapping an arm around Queen Robin's waist, "…Birdie really did a fantastic job on you…you're very beautiful!"

I feel my cheeks get hot at such an intelligent, handsome, humble man like James Norrington committing me.

Queen Robin whacks King Norrington on the arm and starts to scold him for embarrassing me.

"Jamie, don't embarrass her!" Robin scolds walking to me and pats my shoulders; "…You'll knock 'em dead"

"Thank you Queenie" I chuckle remembering that Robin told me all through my makeover not to call her "Your Highness" or "Miss Robin", "…. and see I remembered to call you Queenie"

"Yes…. that you did" Robin chuckled as we all started for the ballroom all talking joyously.

_Then_………

"'Ello Robbie!"

I turned to see whom that _very _handsome husky voice came from and…my heart jumped straight into his hands!

It was………. _**Captain Jack Sparrow!**_

Everyone in Port Royal was pirate haters but when Jack and Robin were discovered to be friends…he came around more often.

I heard about him… but never saw him because all the rich, snobby girls always surrounded him that I never got even a glimpse.

But now…woah…I know now why they surrounded him!

"Jackie!" Queen Robin squealed embracing the very handsome pirate, "how have you been?"

"Reckless as usual lovely" Captain Sparrow chuckled looking from her to me then and my face grew hot.

"Well Robbie…who is this jewel?" He chuckled walking toward me smirking mysterily.

_OH BUGGAR!_

T.B.C.

Oh man I'm sorry this is crappy but……Jackie and Christine yesssssss! R&R and give me an idea on what they should do? _**PLZ!**_ -Robin


	12. Love and Dance with Mysteries! pt 2

Hope  
By: Batman'ssidekick16

Okay thankz for all the ideas on Christine and Jack…. "Vilofied" and "JazzTrumpet" I will now combine and conquer! LOL R&R! -Robin

Christine's p.o.v. 

"Well Robbie…who is this jewel?" He chuckled walking toward me smirking mysterily.

_OH BUGGAR!_

"H-Hello…..Chris..tine," I stuttered out smiling goofily at Captain Jack's handsome smirking face.

Captain Sparrow chuckles low in his throat kissing my hand and never leaving my sight.

Viloet met kohl chocolate eyes until Robin chimed in because I was gone in my own little world.

"Yes Jackie she is an assistant to James's mother Susan…and she is quite a smart girl" Queen Robin said slyly patting me on the arm, "…she planned this whole thing"

"Very impressive Miss Chrissy" Captain Sparrow slyly grinned lopping his arm into mine, "…can I have the pleasure of dancin' with such a smart girl?"

I looked back at Robin who had left and was dancing with King Norrington and so I had to swallow my stomach and answer him…_myself!_

"Y-Y-Yes you may sir"

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

Jamie and I watched Christine and Jack dance song after song laughing and smiling like I have never seen Captain Jack Sparrow do… ever!

"Well Birdie you are just a match maker isn't you?" James chuckled as he twirled me around and pulled me close again, "…and like the dress now?"

I glared into his sparklingly amused emeralds and sighed with gritting teeth, "…_**NO!**_"

James only grinned more kissing my nose and whispering into my ear seductively, " I'll make it up to you later"

"If you don't sleep in the kitchen dear Kingy"

_**I HATE DRESSES**_…_but Christine is happy!_

* * *

Christine's p.o.v. 

Jack and I have had a wonderful evening dancing, laughing, and actually talking in a normal conservation…no Captain Jack seductive flirts.

"So you actually wanted to own you're own flower shop" Jack said in shock and interest as we slowing twirled around the middle of the dance floor, "…and your mother's death caused your father to fight in the navy to his death and you with no family and financial troubles…and your were lucky to get this _great_ job"

"WHAT?!" I cried softly blushing as he insulted me.

Jack locked eyes with me and started to sweat with embarrassment as the whole place looked at us.

I pushed away from his warm embrace and walked away hugged my bare arms from the sudden rush of cold hatred I felt with blurry teary eyes.

"Christine…Christine!" I heard people cry at me as I ran out the big front double doors to my home.

_I will never love again!_

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

"Great job Captain Stupid!" I hissed whacking Jack in back of his thick skull, "…. go after her already!"

"Fine lovely…" Jack groaned as he rubbed his head and walking towards the doors, "…. she better be worth this or I will get you!"

I sighed crossed my arms and James wrapped his arms around me as we both chuckled at our stubborn pirate friend.

"SHE IS JACKIE!"

"How do you know so much Birdie?" James said trailing kissing down my neck.

"Lets us say a little birdie told me," I said slyly winking at my sweet birdie of a mother-in-law.

James looked the direction of my eyes and sighed groaning, "Please Birdie don't get us in a mess of troubles again"

"Don't worry dear Jamie…this is fate"

* * *

Christine's p.o.v. 

Okay I more or less didn't make it home…just to my front steps and broke down into worthless tears.

"I-I can't believe I thought could get someone like him Daisy…" I cried softly as my dog, Daisy, licked my hands, "…I'm worthless aren't I?!"

Daisy only cocked her head and layed down with her paws on my knees.

"Yup I am"

"Not really lovely" I heard Jack's voice chime in behind a distant tree.

I threw my face into my hands and also a rock at Jack screaming in helpless tears.

"GO AWAY I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE SECRETS YOU COULD TELL!"

My tears grew like rivers when suddenly my head was jerked up to face Jack's handsome concerned face.

"I didn't mean to insult or embarrass ye love" Jack sighed sitting down on the cold ground in front of me, "Ye just caught me by surprise after a few rums…and I really got nervous at your beauty after that…wait…oh buggar"

My eyes brighten and my face grew hot as Jack whipped his hands over his mouth in shock at his sweet statement.

"And maybe a few rums on the way over here"

"Nope!" I squealed kissing him on the cheek and standing up, "…just a found your true heart…. savvy?"

* * *

Robin's p.o.v 

Christine has been away for a little while, I think as I pace the floor in frustration thinking that Jack might not have been true with her.

"Queen Norrington" I hear and turn to see Lady Catherine looking at me in all her snobbery, "you finally dress nice…shocking"

"And you can still walk…it's a miracle" I hiss with chuckle at my joke but stop when James snakes over to my side.

"Nice to see you Lady De Bourg" James replies nicely kissing her hand, "…where is your beautiful daughter?"

"She is in the gardens looking for some young friend of her's…Miss Christine Smith" Lady Catherine almost sips out in disgust, "…. she should be looking a husband so I can have many heirs after I pass"

"I know her!" I cry as Lady Catherine glares at me for my bluntness, "She's Anne's friend…. that's great!"

"Certainly not!" Lady de Mean snaps whacking my arm, "She's has more important things then friendship…she has a wedding coming up"

"To whom you're sisters cousins kid twice removed" I chuckle before our servants open the front doors to reveal Christine and Jack walking in hand-in-hand.

"Christine!" I almost cry before someone else's cries for her instead and I turn to see it was Anne de Bourg.

"Anne no!" Lady Catherine cries storming over to her side before some men walk and she turns to smile fakely at them, "Oh…. Theodore Beckett!"

"Bucket!" I cry when Beckett comes up from behind his…son?

"Ah Lady Catherine…and hello my sweet Queenie bird" Beckett hisses with a wink at me.

"Oh man" I sigh fainting and the last thing I see is James and Beckett walking toward each other ready to kill.

_**HELP!**_

T.B.C.

OH BOY TOOK FOREVER BUT HERE IT WAS! I finally did what I was sayin' b/c there's a big difference between sayin' then doin'. So, now Christine and Robin have a buttload of junk ahead of them…and so does Anne! R&R! -Robin


	13. It's over or about to get worse

Hope  
By: Batman'ssidekick16

Okay I haven't always updated fast enough but my stories are always insulted and I know I'm a beginner but COME ON! Anyhoo, thankz "Vilofied" and "DancingWithOceanWaves" for R&R I love ya my cyber pals! R&R everyone else too my stories are a little bad sometimes but I really love to write and create so give me a chance! -Robin

Norrie's p.o.v. 

"Lord Beckett" I snarled as Beckett strutted up like he was a royal smirking.

"Admiral…" He replied coolly and turned on his heal, "…. have you meet my son…Theodore Henderson Beckett"

Theodore turned at his name and walked over all the while looking down at his feet…. not wanting my glare to meet his eyes.

"ROBIN!" A sudden startled voice then screams stopping everyone in they're tracks.

I turn to see Christine fanning my now fainted Birdie's limp body on the floor.

"Birdie…" I whisper softly as I run to her side and take her into my arms.

"W-What happened?!"

Christine in tears shook her head as Jack storms over as well.

"What did you do to 'er Bucket?!" Jack roars taking Birdie from my arms, " _I'll kill ye_ if she's sick or hurt in any way!"

I studied Beckett's smirking face and Jack's expression and tone when he said, "I'll kill you" and rubbed my temples when I also observed our excited and tensed audience.

"HOLD IT GENTLEMEN!" I hear a husky loud voice cry from the double doors before I yelled it.

"Father!"

My dad, the former king of England, stood in the doorway with my crying mother and walked in-between Beckett and Sparrow.

"Stop this foolishness and get my daughter-in-law medical attention!" He snapped and turned to glare at Beckett, "…and I should have known you would do this to her Cutler!"

Beckett's nostrils flared at his false allegation and pointing straight at me angrily crying, "I have done nothing…and _he _is the king not _you_!"

My father just smirked and motioned for me to come forward and I did…_hesitantly._

Father turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder and turned my attention to Beckett then to Sparrow and my unconscious wife.

"Well King Norrington…. what would _you _do?" Father said sarcastically sharp as the whole crowd eyed me.

I could feel my face getting hot and I looked down at my boots for a moment then back at Father.

_Oh dear…._

* * *

Robin's p.o.v 

" _Robin!"_

"_Birdie….birdie!"_

Owwwww my head…wait I'm awake…and Jamie is standing in front of me…. yelling at Beckett.

"…. J-James…." I hear myself hoarsely whisper and close my eyes again as a sharp pain splits through my head.

"…J-J-James!!"

I slowly open my eyes again to reveal James in front of me cupping my face.

"I'm here darling…" James whispered leaning his forehead against mine, "…how are you feeling?"

I smiled softly at his concerned handsome face and wrapped my limp arms around his neck… slowly passing out again.

_I love you Jamie…but what about Bucket?!_

* * *

Molly's p.o.v. 

I just walked in the ball and I stared in horror as my unconscious mother was coming out of the Norrington Family house in my father's arms.

"Father…father!" I cried in horror as my father passed in the hall with a worried face.

"S-She's fine…but Lord Beckett is back and has… k-kicked us out of our house"

I felt my face flushing and my eyes were blurring as my father basically crawled out of the Norrington Family mansion…_defeated!_

"Beckett-!" I screamed before Lord Beckett was right behind me holding up a piece of parchment in my face.

"Yes Miss Molly Norrington….I have indeed taken away you're lives because you're mother took mine!" Lord Beckett cried placing the papers in my hands and pushing past me chuckling low in his throat.

"That's why James and I were fighting because…. he _knew_ even _before_ I arrived tonight ……and will now _perish _because he hasn't been following our agreement!"

"What?!" I shrieked running after him but someone caught me from behind, "…let me go…_**BECKETT YOU WILL PAY**_!"

I coughed roughly from my screams and looked up to find Uncle Jackie and some woman staring at me.

"Are you alright Moll's?" Uncle Jackie said fanning my face.

"W-Why?!" I whispered hoarsely leaning over and squeezing my kneecaps, "…it was a ball with all our f-family in there at our ancestors original mansion!"

Uncle Jackie sighed and looked down at his boots whispering, "…because he has control over the _whole_ Norrington clan"

I sighed rubbing my temples when Uncle Jackie and the woman hugged me.

"Why…" I whispered before I pulled away quickly running toward the door, "…Uncle Jack…where's Gracia, Janie and Ellie?!"

* * *

Liz's (Bennett) p.o.v. 

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me!"

I sigh looking out the window at mansion a few miles away thinking about how much fun Robin is having in that _ugly_ dress at James' family party…while I watch their daughters, Gracia, Janie and Ellie.

"Aunt Liz?"

I look down to find Gracia tugging at my dress tail and look at where her tiny finger is pointing outside.

"…. M-Moll's?!"

Before I can open the door Molly bolts in and hugs me then her daughters in tears.

"Molly are you-…" I started before it hit me.

"…you found out"

_Oh James why?!_

T.B.C.

OH NO! What happened with their family…. and why is Norrie's fault?! BWHAHA! R&R…I will have it up tomorrow promise! -Robin


	14. Apparently It Can

Hope  
By: Batman'ssidekick16

Norrie bets with Bucket and loses all of the whole Norrie family money and is homeless and a betrayer!! (B/C HE GOT DRUNK!) AND IT BUCKET FAULT! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"…. J-Jamie?"

I open my heavy eyes to see my empty bedroom and wake to a throbbing headache.

"I-I'm sorry Mommy…"

I tilt my head slowly left and right to look for the voice but then jump when a hand lands on mine.

"M-Moll's…." I chuckle softly in my throat as I rub my eyes to see Molly sitting in a chair to my left, "…w-what happened to your ol' Mom?"

Molly inhales and hugs me before standing up from her chair and starts to pace in her little dramatic fashion.

"Y-You passed out…Dad's a filthy liar…and everyone is okay and here safe!" Molly growlingly replies stuttering in tears stomping in front of my bed.

My thoughts start to slow as my brain sinks in all that information piece by piece.

_I passed out._

_Everyone is okay and here safe…………but wait!_

_DAD'S A FILTHY LIAR!_

"MOLLY LILY MARIE NORRINGTON…HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOU OWN FATHER!" I scream leaning up too fast and falling back down while my throbbing head spins way too quickly.

"…W-What is this all about?"

Molly shifts from one foot to the other before looking straight into my eyes and I can see my strength radiating off her copy of my aqua eyes.

"…D-Daddy lost of _all_ of the Norrington money…we are B-Beckett's s-slaves now!"

My stomach jerked and twisted when she put "all" in that way and I closed my eyes breathing through my nose as my anger boiling over with my stomach in my throat.

"JACKSON CHRISTOPHER SPARROW!" I cry leaning up with renewed control of myself.

Molly runs to open the door and runs out once Jackie runs in with Christine and Liz holding Elena.

I open my arms out to Liz and Lizzie carefully puts Ellie in my arms and calm down a degree or two and look up at the target of my anger.

"Jack………w-where James?!"

Jackie grins nervously brushing my hair out of my sweating face and looks down at my sleeping Ellie baby.

"…He fled to what he said was "his secret place" and said only you could follow him Robbie"

I stops and think about it for a second and gives Ellie back to Liz and throws the covers off me slamming my feet firmly on the ground.

"_I know_ where he is!!"

_You going to see the death do us part now Jamie dearest!_

* * *

Norrie's p.o.v. 

_What have I done?!_

"I know you feel guilty James…but you did give me the price" Beckett snakelike little voice chuckles behind me, "…now all I have to do is go back to Port Royal and enslave them all…even the Bennet's!"

I cringe looking out at the horizon from the wheel…my secret place…The Flying Dutchman…and Cutler found it!

"I will get it back…you vile fool!"

My eyes shift around to see Beckett behind me sitting on a cart grinning at me with Scorch in hand.

"You did trick me!"

My voice roars and echoes and causes him to stumbles approaching my left and he leans to whisper, "…yes but… here's my servant now!"

I glare confusingly at his smug face before looking down at the deck to see Robin standing there like a Greek God ready to unleash her fury on us.

"_I am goin' to kill ye both!"_

_Oh wonderful…heck hath no fury!_

T.B.C.

A little rough but I have been working on miner things and writer's block of no confidence so…. sue me! Anyway, R&R! AND I LOVE YA ALL! -Robin


	15. Figuring it all out

Hope  
By: BirdieInABox16

Well I'm back again! After sooooooo long!! Anyway down to business, Norrie got cheated out of his family wealth and basically ruined the Norrington family name until they can fight ol' Bucket who cheated them out and get their lives back and not be enslaved by him. B/c Robin aint having it! R&R! - Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"Bucket!"

I watch in horror as my husband looks at me dumbfounded standing next to the man that has ruined the Norrington name!

Beckett looks down at me and smirks as he swiftly walks down the deck and kissing my hand with his crusted cold lips.

"Hello my dear Robin Elizabeth"

I cringe at my full name and my name coming off his cold lips and girly voice and look to find James standing behind him with a gun.

"Lord Beckett!" James cries as Bucket whips around and gets the gun tucked under his chin, "…. you're under arrest you smug fool!"

Beckett turns to look at me lustfully out of the corner of his eye then turns back and glares at Jamie lowing his gun.

"I don't think so…." Beckett snickers as he pulls out some parchment and shoves it in James' face, "…you signed it!"

"James!"

James sighs and rips the parchment from Beckett's hands and gives it to me before walking away pathetically.

I almost scream Jamie's name again but looks at the document in defeat and wince when I see the last line of agreement.

_And Robin Bennet shall become Lord Cutler Beckett's wife to seal the whole thing in the event this happens…_

I feel my eyes burn with oncoming tears but pull them back when I hear Bucket's evil snicker.

"Hello Mrs. Lord Beckett…"

__

**HELP!!**

Norrie's p.o.v. 

What have I done?

I lost it all………..

Flashback

_It was a week ago today that Lord Beckett cheated me out of my family's lives…with rum!_

_It was real late at night everyone in the manor was asleep when Robin and I heard a door slam…and whimpers._

"_What is that?!" Robin groaned in a groggy yawn, "…Gracia and Janie better not be in the kitchen after my red velvet cake __**again!**__"_

_I smirk at my angered sleepy wife as she slowly moves her left leg out from under the sheets but I stop her in mid moving kissing her nape snickering quietly._

"_No Birdie…. I g-got it" I chuckle as she slaps my face with a lazily waving hand._

"_Owww woman!"  
_

"_Oh shut it Wiggy boy!!"_

_I sigh and exit the room quietly still rubbing my abused right cheek and hear more and more whimpering coming from the parlor._

"_Janie…. Gracie…" I groan slowly as I push the slightly opened parlor sliding doors to reveal Lord Cutler Beckett sitting on settee rubbing his right hand almost in tears._

_Man Birdie's right…he really is a… __**wimp**__!_

"_Lord Beckett?"_

_Lord Beckett looks up in shock, like my daughters when they get caught with late evening sweets, and blushes a pink color to his regular pale skin glaring daggers at my now smirking face._

"_I shut my hand into your front door…and…. and…STOP LAUGHING AT ME ADMIRAL I'M YOU'RE SUSPIOR REMEMBER?!" _

_I take in heavy breaths from my laughter as Beckett storms over and points a gun at my face._

"_And could hang you…and blame it all on Sparrow and Robin" Beckett hisses walking us both over to my liquor cabinet and points his gun at it._

"_Open it we have business to discuss…"_

"…_Very well" I groan with exhaustion as I pull the key out of the fern on top of the shelf above the table with the cabinet on it._

"_Rum please…."_

_Beckett laughs with suspicion on his voice as I pull out two rum bottles Jack left from Robin's last birthday._

"_Is that a joke before we are half pirate Lord B-Bucket" I reply coldly but stammered at Robin's little ugly nickname for Cutler._

_Cutler just shrugs uncorking the bottle with a dagger his whips from his left beast pocket._

"_I think it is," I hiss uncorking mine as well taking a huge swing of the brown liquid as it tingles all the way down my clinched dry throat, "…and you shouldn't do that…Robin can hear…__**EVERYTHING!**__"_

"_Oh I don't think so…" Beckett whispers sarcastically burning me up more as he sits again on the settee, "…she's not Sparrow"_

_You would be surprised Cutler Beckett…trust me!_

_I walk over to the settee and stand in front of him smiling evilly gulping down a huger swing of rum proudly._

"_So what can I do for you Cutler…Robin will want to know how make you look like a fool __**again**__?"_

_I put an emphasis on "fool" as Beckett stands and points a shaky finger at me._

"_I am not here to play games Admiral…" Becket snarls gulping down his whole bottle of rum in what looked like a second and then smiles stupidly, "…just here to come to relation for you and you're so called family"_

_I grip my rum bottle tightly as Cutler takes a __**drunken **__turn about the parlor running his grimy hands over paintings of my family but stops upon the one of Robin and I on the beach when Robin was first pregnant with Molly._

" _I r-remember this…" Beckett whispers hoarsely running his fingers across Robin's pregnant stomach, "…that was when I truly lost her!"_

_I cock my head confused as I see my vision blur from drunkenness when Beckett turns abruptly to point a shaky finger once again at me._

"_What…you don't __**love**__ Robin…or __**love any **__woman…you just want s-," _

_I stopped in mid-sentence as Lord Beckett swaggers over hastily and punches my jutted jaw and I fall quick and hard blinking quickly as I realize he is standing above me._

"_Yes I-I do…that's why I make you life a nightmare you took what should've been mine!"_

_I growl low in my throat with drunk jealously and push him off and slowly lean up on my shaky knees._

"…_Robin didn't even know you when we first met… she knew you after we married…and she is mine I love her and she loves me…and made four beautiful girls together…and more to come as well!"_

_I dodge as Cutler throws another drunk shaking punch at me and I push him over with a chuckle._

"_You're pathetic…why did you come… to ruin yourself more?" I chuckle thinking that I just sounded like Birdie._

"_No for you to sign this…and leave the military with you're rotten family!" Beckett hisses standing up slowly and pushing parchment at me._

"_SIGN IT AND GET OUT!"_

"_F-Fine I was going to anyway you foul loathsome evil coward!" _

_I stood slowly and walking drunkenly, falling twice, and grabbing a quill signing just as I heard footsteps and Beckett hands ripping the parchment from mine._

"_Congratulations Admiral…you money and family will be greatly worked and defeated," Beckett hisses in darkness as he closes the front doors just as Robin and the girls walk in._

"_Jamie…" _

_Robin grabs my arm and sees my drunken face and sighs in shaky fear…and in tears._

"_W-What's wrong?" _

"_I-I'm fine…fine" I whisper just a fell dead on the floor._

_And no further thought was given Robin just was scared that stress got me…..but it was more then that….._

End Flashback

So now I sit here in my office as I remember hearing Robin scream my name for help and I couldn't do anything because Beckett's me tied me up and without Beckett taking no hesitation and killing me!

I c-can't do that to Robin _again_…. and especially not to my children…to little Elena.

I close my eyes while my neck throbs like it always does when I'm angered.

"R-Robin…" I whisper hoarsely as a guard whacks my head with the butt of his gun and I slowly lose consciousness seeing Robin's beautiful face.

_Robin I will get us out of this…I swear it!_

T.B.C.

Oh man that sucks don't it?! Well Norrie will save the day with Robin too and will Molly get Bucket's son and will Birdie become pregnant again?! R&R and find out! -Robin


	16. Heck Hath No Fury Like Norrie and Birdie

Hope  
By: BirdieInABox16

Now that Bucket got control and Norrie recapped to get ya'll informed…. Robin has to stop her weddin' to the little munchkin and get everything back to normal for the family and…Norrie…well…will try! LOL! R&R! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

This can't be happening!

"Oh beautiful my jewel!" Bucket chuckled as his maids twirling me around in a big ol' frilly purple wedding dress, "…. just like you dreamed of, yes?"

I smirked as I thought of the best escape plan ever divested!

"Oh yes…_darling_" I said walking over and twisting his collar seductively, "…but…. I would love some time alone to sum up my vows of love to you…you know so their perfect"

Beckett smirked and took my hand from his collar and kissed lingering as he breathed his cold breath on it.

"Very well…glad you came to your senses…"

I grinned sweetly as he eased himself backwards to the door eyeing me hungrily.

I shuddered with pure hatred and disturbia and turned around to get shocked looks from my maids.

"Ummmm…you can have the rest of the day off?" I whispered shrugging and then started to rip at my horrid death trap "dress".

"NO!" The maid cried trying to stop me from ripping off my death trap before the door gets kicked down and we all jumped back.

"BIRDIE!"

My mouth dropped as James stood about a foot from me in nothing but his trousers with his bare muscular chest glowingly.

"J-Jamie?" I asked pushing him back towards the door as the maids "ohhh" and "aww" at his big muscles, "…. what are you doing _here_…. like _this_?!"

James blushed blood red as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I escaped from Beckett and come to say that I'm-,"

Before he could finish his sentence we heard Bucket scream out in anger and we looked from each other to the big windows in the room.

"Go!" We said in unison to each other as we ran right to the open window and jumped out landing on hard on the ground.

James groaned out in pain and I hissed a little and stood sighing happily.

"Well at least the death trap is good for something"

Jamie glared hard at me but smiled as I giggled and helped him up kissing him on the nose.

"I can still love you even when I'm angered with you"

James smiled lightly and we both bolted when we heard Bucket shouting from the window above.

"Come along darling we have to get back to the mansion…everyone is there waiting for us"

"Everyone?!" I shrieked confused as we ran straight through and out Bucket's closing front gate.

"Yes our daughters, your aunt and uncle and cousins, and my very angered family…. we are on the Dutchman to your hometown of Hertforshire so we can come up with a plan to take down Cutler and get back our fortune"

I sighed with exhausted from not only this stupid dress but also…all these crazy plans…can't me and Jamie just have _peace_!

"Wait…. what about Jack?!"

"Right here lovely!"

We both look to see Jack running along beside us.

"Do we want to know how you found us?"

Jack smirked devilishly looking back at Bucket's mansion chuckling.

"Women in high places"

"Oh buggar!" Jamie and I huffed in unison.

_Hertforshire here we come…_

T.B.C.

I'M BACK! Sorry for the wait I'm reading the Twilight series…New Moon right now! And I have had no inspiration till just now so I will try to work more this time like I always say rolls eyes cut me some slack I'm tryin' writer's block hits hard!

So R&R! More to come! -Robin


	17. Family, Hugs, and Drama!

Hope

By: BirdieInABox16

*Okay Hertforshire and plans and a SURPRISE…. here…we…. go! R&R! *-Robin

Recap-

_Hertforshire here we come…_

* * *

* Robin's p.o.v. *

"'Ello Everyone!"

James and I just got in the room when Jack spoke up.

We arrived at Liz's house a little more than two seconds ago and Jack just runs in like a wild man!

"ROBIN ELIZABETH!"

I sighed and looked up to Momma Susan and Jack arguing and everyone hysterically yelling in the background as well.

"HEY!" I screamed after about two minutes of rising angry bubbling up on me.

I sighed pinching the bridge of nose and I feel James gripping my shaking shoulders and open my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

"Sorry everyone" I whisper walking over and putting my hand on Jack's shoulder, "but he can help…. we've both got dirt on Beckett…. and can resolve this with some skilled planning"

Momma Norrie glares at Jack and turns to me with a face of concern begging for me to stop all of this drama.

"Sorry Susan…can't do anything about this…." I sigh and hug her just as she starts to cry.

She's very emotional…but oh wait…. she's not going to ruin my surprise!

"Robin Elizabeth…. you can't put Molly and Theodore and your unborn child through this!"

_Oh perfect!_

"BIRDIE!"

I turn to see James in shock, his emerald green eyes turning a very dark green color and Jack laughing hysterically.

"Y-Ye are so predictable Robbie!"

I glup and turn around to look at everyone else who's jaws are dropping and eyes wide as dinning plates.

"Vi, help me out here!" I whisper nervously as James' youngest sibling and baby sister, Jane Violet Elizabeth Norrington.

"Well my brother, aren't you going to toast this momentous occasion off?" Vi chuckles as she walks over and pushes her brother over to her other siblings.

James and I never see his siblings because they all live far off and now this horrid display brings them together again…. and I can't help but grin.

James is really close to his siblings in letters and in visits because they all hold each other above themselves.

James has four siblings: Maximilian, Johnathan, Simon, and Jane, and they all have different personalities.

"BIRDIE GIRL!" Simon cries out running past James and crushes me into a hug.

Simon was always the class clown and now owns a theatre and which mainly does comedy productions.

"Simon let her go this instant!" Vi snaps jerking him off me and letting me take well-deserved large amounts of air.

"Simon, you are such a goof!" Max roars from behind his cringing little brother, "sorry Robin…he is a little drunk"

I smile and hug James' oldest sibling and mouth to Simon that I'm alright.

Max has always been the tight wade of the family and real serious unless you put him and James together then…. he's a teenager again!

Max is a very powerful congressman in Italy and has been described as a "saint".

"Johnny boy, come over here!" I cry over to James' last sibling who sways over and look as James throws his hands up in the air…. because my little reunion could wait until we figure all of this drama out!

"H-Hello Robin," Johnathan stutters out as he trips over Vi's dress and right into my hug.

Johnny was the klutz of the family but the sweetest man ever to grace God's green earth and has a successful career as a male author of mystery books.

And Vi…. well she is a devoted mother and wife to Commodore Theodore Groves in Port Royal…. but works two jobs and is raising two rambunshus little boys.

I love his sibling because they all act like siblings to me…because I never had any brothers or sisters after me… just Liz and her family.

"Ummm…Robbie?" Jack hissed from behind me breaking up my hug fest, "…. sorry lovely, hate to interrupt this love fest but…. Beckett?"

Jack and I glare at each other forming a plot and…

"MOM, DAD STOP EVERYTHING!"

We all turn and there stands Moll's and Theodore and my other children with Christine holding Beckett captive.

"Moll's?" I chock out clinging to Jack in shock.

"Don't worry…. no battles…we got 'em!"

_W-W-WHAT?!_

T.B.C.

* Ok, since the Norrie's siblings and Moll's and Theodore are more interesting…. the Beckett problem mixes with them! More drama to come…. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009! R&R! *-Robin


End file.
